The Story Of Ambrosine and Ioannes
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: The faded cover turns, the inked words appear, and our tale begins... Was for the Mythical Love Contest. Is now COMPLETED! SO READ IT ALREADY! Last chapter is now rewritten.
1. Prologue

**_All right, this is the only disclaimer I will give. I don't own the 39 Clues. I own this plotline, though._**

**_This is also for storyteller221's Mythical Love Contest. Before we begin, so you don't get confused, here are the names of the Greek god versions of the 39 Clues competitors._**

**_Grace, Hope and Arthur Cahill are still alive. All of these names are real Greek names. I have switched around the marriages of the gods and goddesses a little, so please just ignore that and go along with the story! Also, you will notice that there are no Starlings or Holts. Sorry, but they don't fit in. If you are confused about the following, PM me, and I will explain._**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

_**Amy: **__**Ambrosine (Persephone)**_

_**Ian: Ioannes (Ares)**_

_**Dan: Damian (Hephaestus)**_

_**Natalie: Narcissa (Aphrodite)**_

_**Hope (Cahill): Hesper (Demeter)**_

_**Arthur (Cahill): Arsenio (Apollo)**_

_**Grace: Graeae (Hestia)**_

_**Alistair: Alcander (Zeus)**_

_**Irina: Iola (Hera) (I know that she's married to Alistair but… Just ignore it)**_

_**Jonah: Jerome (Poseidon)**_

_**Broderick (Jonah's father): Belen (Dionysus)**_

_**William McIntyre (There is no Greek names that start with 'W' that I found.) Rhodes (Astraeus)**_

_**Man in Black: Hades**_

_**Nataliya (NRR): Narella (Athena)**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The story that is written on these yellowed, old pages is titled, _'H__ ιστορία Ambrosine και Ioannes.' _

It is a story of love and loss, but also a story of family and friendship. The story of Ambrosine and Ioannes is not a story that is well known, but it is a story that is not easily forgotten.

The faded cover turns, the inked words appear, and our tale begins…


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**_Κεφάλαιο 1: Συνεδριάσεις_**

_'The day was sunny and bright, a perfect match to the mood of Ambrosine, who was the goddess of spring, and who is the faithful daughter of Hesper, the goddess of harvest. Ambrosine was walking with her brother, Damian, and playing with him in the bright sunlight of summer. They sat by the river, which sparkled like diamonds in the light, and seemed to reflect like silver._

_Ambrosine, with her ever-nimble fingers, wove a crown of forget-me-nots, and placed it upon Damian's head. "I crown thee King Damian!" Ambrosine announced, laughter evident in her musical voice. Her brother laughed also, the two sounds mixing together, and, although it was neither as fine or as beautiful, wove her a crown of the same sprig of flowers, and knelt on one knee._

_"Long live Queen Ambrosine!" He cried, depositing the flowers upon her mane of red hair. She swept the strands of copper over her shoulder, and let out a laugh, which mingled with the song of the nightingale, and the breeze cooling the sweat on the brow of the goddess and her brother. Ambrosine leaned into her brother's arms, laying her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to be cradled by Damian._

_Her intelligent emerald eyes surveyed the scene that was unfolding in front of her. The fiery sun's rays were diminishing, and the vast blue sky above them was turning to red and fuchsia, tinting the cotton clouds with gold. A small breath of wind, possibly sent by Eos, the goddess of wind, made white dandelions dance around like miniscule entertainers. Ambrosine closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, tasting the evening summer air with her tongue. Her eyes suddenly flew open, and she took a glance at Damian, who had his eyes closed, and was breathing deeply. She leapt out of his arms, making him open his eyelids at once, and waded into the river, soaking her dark green gown._

_"Ambrosine! Mother weaved that gown for four days! Come out right now!" Damian yelled, now standing and stern, although his mouth carried hints of a hidden smile. Ambrosine took no heed to his warning, though, and scooped up some of the lukewarm water in her hands, taking a moment to enjoy the touch of the water before throwing it onto her brother._

_Damian closed his eyes a split-second before the beads of water caressed his face, thankfully missing the sting of water in your eyes. He wiped the water from his face, and looked at Ambrosine, revenge scripted in the pools of green. The goddess immediately knew danger was unfolding, and she turned tail and ran, relishing in the feel of the dewy grass whipping at her bare heels. She laughed and turned her head, seeing her brother behind her, but slowly gaining._

_She turned back around, and poured on more speed. Just as she spotted and was nearing Mount Olympus, she tripped on a slippery stone and fell! She shrieked as she went down, closing her eyes when she was a foot from the ground. She braced herself for the unforgiving ground, but she didn't feel it._

_Scared as she was, she opened her eyes and looked up into dark brown eyes, filled with concern. "Are you all right, daughter of Hesper?" the man asked. Ambrosine quickly righted herself, fearful, just as Damian reached her._

_"'Brosine! Are you all right?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the stranger in front of her, to which she was in gratitude._

_"I wish to give you a proper thanking, stranger, but in order to do so, I need to know your name." The brown-eyed man laughed a full, hearty laugh, throwing his head back._

_"Right to the point, quick as an arrow, aren't you, daughter of Hesper? I am Ioannes, god of War, son of Alcander, the god of the sky. But I do not recall your name. Would you mind refreshing my memory?" Ioannes chuckled._

_Ambrosine smiled brightly, all fear gone as soon as she heard him laugh. "I am Ambrosine, goddess of spring, daughter of Hesper, the goddess of Harvest. Thank you for saving me, son of Alcander. The fall would not have done my head much good, I am afraid."_

_The god smiled again, and replied, "I have to agree with you, Ambrosine, on that. I must be going now, as my mother called for me, but I will seek you out again. Until then, try to keep your feet on the ground."_

_Ambrosine laughed once more, and raised a hand in farewell before turning to her brother. "I believe that mother would like to see us also, although I am not looking forward to getting a scolding on behalf of my dress." Damian laughed, and the goddess joined in with the happiness of the moment before linking arms with her brother and continuing towards Mt. Olympus.'_

And so, for today, ends our story.

Tomorrow, however, the book will open once again, the faded ink will become anew, and the tale shall begin to weave once more from where it halted…


	3. Chapter 2: Messages and Stars

_**Oh, I just remembered. **_

_**Nellie also doesn't fit into this story, but Saladin will be coming in soon! Also, no Vikram or Isabel Kabra. I love you guys, but you're evil, and I hate you at the same time. So, sorry, but no.**_

_**I am confused by my own words. Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Κεφάλαιο 2:****Μηνύματα και Ηθοποιοί**

_'Damian and Ambrosine entered their home on Mount Olympus, and saw their mother, Hesper, waiting for them. As expected, the mother glided across the room when she saw Ambrosine's now ruined clothing._

_Hesper took in the soaked fabric and the sagging threads, and cried, "Ambrosine! How did this happen, my daughter?" Ambrosine said nothing, but hung her head in shame and humiliation._

_Damian strode up to his mother and said, "Mother, it was both of our faults. We were romping around in the field by the river, and Ambrosine wanted to give me an incomplete bath. I should have pulled her out instead of letting her stay. Or, perhaps, I could have gotten Arachne to sew her another gown of the same kind." Hesper enveloped her daughter and son in an embrace._

_"I am not angered at all, my Ambrosine. I was merely curious as to how your dress became ruined. Now, go, daughter, and change into a dry one." Hesper said, notes of laughter rippling through the air. Ambrosine gave a gentle smile, and practically floated to her room._

_Hesper now turned to Damian, and said, "Damian, my son, your father would like to share words with you. There is nothing to be afraid of, though. I personally believe that he would like a new sword fashioned for him." Damian laughed, and his mother joined in, his hearty laugh mixing with her dainty one.  
"Where is father?" The god asked._

_"He went out to talk with Belen, god of wine, and his son, Jerome, god of the sea, when you did not return. Hurry, son, and take Ambrosine with you." Damian nodded at his mother just as Ambrosine came out, wearing a white gown trimmed with gold. Her long red hair was tied up in a braid which was interlaced with silver and gold strands. Ambrosine smiled brightly and linked arms with her brother._

_"Hurry up, King Damian! Oh! We forgot our crowns at the river. We will have to fetch them on our way to see father."_

_"How do you know we are going to see father, 'Brosine?"_

_The goddess grinned, and replied, "The doors in this house are thin. Come, brother, let us go! It is dark outside, and we do not want to be out later than the stars." Ambrosine unlinked her arm with her brothers, and ran out the door, jumping down the hill._

_"It is hard to imagine that she is more lively in the Spring than the Summer!" Hesper laughed, shaking her head._

_"Brother! Come down here right now, we must see father!" Ambrosine's voice carried from far below._

_Damian shook his head also. "Elder sisters can be a burden sometimes."_

_"Damian, I mean it!" Ambrosine shouted._

_"I am coming, Ambrosine! Have patience!" They heard her laughter, and knew that she wasn't really upset. Damian gave his mother one last hug before opening the door and leaping down to his sister. Ambrosine was waiting for him, but not very patiently._

_"Finally, brother! I was thinking you had broken one of your limbs!" She said. Damian just smiled a little and grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her along._

_"Damian! I can fend for myself, thank you." The goddess protested._

_"All right, 'Brosine, then let's see how fast you can run!" the god suddenly broke out into a sprint, and Ambrosine laughed before beginning to run also. She almost never wore sandals, unless she was going with her mother or father to appeal to Alcander. She enjoyed the feeling of the wet grass caressing her feet, like a lover would to his wife. Ambrosine was a fast runner, of that there is no doubt. She quickly overtook Damian, and soon was at Belen's house waiting for her brother._

_She was impatient, though, and decided to knock anyways. She put her fist to wood, and a moment later her father's face appeared in the doorway._

_"Father! It is good to see you again!" The goddess said, overcome with excitement. She loved her father too much to say. Arsenio laughed at his daughter's shining face._

_"'Brosine, it is good to see you also. How does your mother fare? I have not seen her since this morning."_

_"Mother fares well, father. She relayed the message that you wanted to share words with Damian, and so she sent him and I to you. But, Damian is acting a turtle right now, father, but he should be here soon."_

_Arsenio laughed once more. "Come inside, daughter, and meet my friend, Belen, the god of wine and his son, Jerome, god of the sea."_

_Ambrosine walked inside and curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Belen and Jerome. My brother will have the pleasure of meeting you also when he arrives. I overtook him in the field just ahead of here." Belen laughed heartily, and Ambrosine immediately liked him._

_Jerome, however, was sulking in the corner. "Father, I want to go meet Ioannes! He said we might go stargazing." Ambrosine's head turned to Jerome faster than you could blink._

_"You are… acquainted with Ioannes?" Jerome turned his head to the goddess and nodded slowly._

_"Yes. We have been like brothers since childhood."_

_Ambrosine smiled. "Could you give him thanks from Ambrosine? He will remember." Jerome nodded, confusion evident on his face. "He will most likely retell the hilarious story when you relay the message."_

_The god nodded again, and turned back to his father, although he kept his eyes on Ambrosine. "Father, please, may I go? I now have a message to tell him, which is good enough reason to leave without being rude."_

_Belen sighed and nodded. "Yes, Jerome, but be back before the moon reaches its peak in the sky." Jerome nodded eagerly, and ran out of the house, heading in the direction of Mount Olympus._

_Just then, Damian walked in, holding two circles of flowers. "Sister, I believe that your mind wandered from the crowns we wove."_

_Ambrosine shrugged, but smiled and took the flowers. "Thank you, Damian. The gesture is greatly appreciated."_

_Damian nodded and put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Now, father, what did you call me here for?"_

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_"Ioannes! I'm here!" Jerome's call reached Ioanne's ears from his room on Mount Olympus._

_"Jerome, I'll be right down!" The god called back. Ioannes went to where his mother was._

_"Mother, I am going with Jerome. We won't wander far, we are just going stargazing."_

_Iola nodded. "All right, son. But, as I am sure that Belen wants Jerome home fairly soon, only stay out for a small amount of time."_

_Ioannes nodded. "Yes, mother." With a little bow, he ran out of the palace, and went down to where Jerome was waiting._

_"Brother, hello! Are you ready?"_

_Jerome smiled. "I am ready, Ioannes, and I believe that the stars are also." The two friends walked until they were in a clearing, where the mountain wouldn't tower above them. They laid down, each facing the opposite direction, so that their heads were right next to each other._

_"The stars are rather bright tonight." Ioannes stated._

_"Yes, they are. Perhaps Astraios is pleased tonight. Oh, while my brain is ready to speak, and not marveling at the beauty of the stars, I should add that an Ambrosine sends her thanks. She wouldn't tell me why, though. Are you acquainted with her?"_

_Ioannes laughed. "Partially. She slipped on a rock a couple of hours ago, and I saved her from falling. She is as quick as an arrow, isn't she? She doesn't dawdle around like most goddesses."_

_Jerome nodded. "She is quite beautiful, too. Not many goddesses have copper hair, or green eyes."_

_Ioannes nodded, also. "It makes her unique. It is very fitting that she is the goddess of Spring, though, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, I agree." Silence filled the air for a few moments, and they listened to the crickets chirping._

_"Look, there is Polaris…'_

Once again, the chapter ends, and our tale pauses.

But tomorrow, perhaps, the story shall begin again…


	4. Chapter 3: Graeae

**_Well, your reviews make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside! And I am not a fuzzy and warm person, so congratz!_**

**_I have been having second thoughts about putting Nataliya (NRR) in this story, so she might just give Ambrosine some advice, or help her. She won't play a big part._**

**_Enjoy! This is just a filler chapter._**

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Κεφάλαιο 3: Γραίες**

_'As Ambrosine and Damian were leaving Belen's house with their father, Jerome came through the door. He nodded curtly to Damian and Ambrosine, but his eyes lingered for a moment longer on the goddess before him._

_Ambrosine, not noticing this action, smiled, and said, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Jerome. Did you give my message to Ioannes? It wasn't of most importance, but I thought he might laugh at it."_

_Jerome smiled, the first true smile that wasn't made of ice that Ambrosine had seen. "He did indeed laugh, daughter of Hesper. The tale he told me was complete hilarity, and I chuckled also."_

_Ambrosine's smile softened, now a content smile. "I am glad. Stories are a large part of life. Without them, there would not be much to laugh or cry at. Well, other than girls tripping on rocks and plunging to their deaths!" She laughed. Arsenio put his arms around Damian and Ambrosine._

_"Thank you for your hospitality, Belen and Jerome, but we must be on our way. Alcander's blessings to you!"_

_Belen nodded and smiled. "The same to you, old friend."_

_As the trio left the warmth and light behind them, Damian and Arsenio chatted animatedly about the type of steel that should be used for Arsenio's sword. Ambrosine became bored quite quickly, and ran ahead, ignoring the protests of her father and brother. In a few minutes time, she was at the door of her house, and she walked in. As she turned around after closing the door, she was enveloped in a tight hug. Without knowing whom she was embracing, she put her arms around the figure in front of her, and squeezed. When she pulled away, she saw a sight that brought tears to her eyes._

_"Graeae! What are you doing here? Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you again, of course."_

_Graeae wasn't like most grandmothers. She refused to be called 'grandmother', as she said it made her sound old, even though she had eternal youth. The young goddess sat down in a cushioned chair, and, with a hand gesture, invited Graeae to sit also. The grandmother obliged, and sat upon the chair, holding Ambrosine's hand._

_"Well, my granddaughter, seeing as I have been away for a long time, your father and mother decided to have me stay for a short amount of time. It was supposed to be a surprise for Damian also, but I can see that he has disappeared into the air. But, anyways, that is why Hesper sent Damian and yourself to come through on your fathers message. To smuggle me into your home like I was a criminal!" Graeae laughed, and Ambrosine giggled a little bit herself, before standing up to help her mother prepare dinner, some ambrosia to eat and nectar to drink, the food of the gods and goddesses. Just when Hesper and Ambrosine were completing the meal, Arsenio and Damian walked in. As expected, Damian's eyes grew to the size of a loaf of bread, and he ran over to hug Graeae. Arsenio laughed, and strode over to his mother-in-law to embrace her. Ambrosine took in this scene with big eyes, enjoying the rare moment of laughter and happiness. The work of the gods and goddesses were a big responsibility!_

_As Ambrosine laughed with her brother and father, Hesper made an irritated sound in her throat. "Come along now, the food is ready. Are you going to keep us lingering around the table, smelling the delicious ambrosia?" Ambrosine giggled, and sat down by the table, her golden goblet and plate filled with delicious food and drink. They sat down around the table, and during the eating, Graeae filled their heads with stories of her wonderful travels.'_

As the book closes for this dawn, the wise words of Ambrosine fill the air…

'_"Stories are a large part of life. Without them, there would not be much to laugh or cry at."_'


	5. Chapter 4: Ioanne's Despair

**_Music4evah asked about the pronounciation for Graeae, and I actually had to look it up… So, if any of you were wondering how it was pronounced, it's GREE-igh._**

**_Special thanks to Music4evah and Jade.1011 for their awesome reviews!_**

**_Means a lot, guys._**

**_Also, Ambrosine, Ioannes, Jerome and Dan are about ten years older than they are in the books. Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be much longer. Enjoy! (The second meeting will be coming soon – wiggles eyebrows -)_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**Κεφάλαιο 4: Aπελπισία Ioanne του**

_'Ioannes stood in his bedchamber, relaying the short amount of time he had spent with Jerome the past evening. It seemed that his friend had taken an interest in the daughter of Hesper, and for some odd reason, that bothered Ioannes. Just then, as he stood up, thinking heavily, a servant came into the room and bowed low._

_"My prince, the Queen Iola and the King Alcander have called you to grace them with your presence. They did not tell me the nature of your entrance."_

_Ioannes nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed." The servant bowed once more and hurried out of the room. The god smoothed out his chiton, and left his bedchamber, moving his feet in the direction of the throne room. He had dined with his mother and father for breakfast, at dawn, which was not that long ago._

_He entered the throne room and bowed hastily. He wanted to seek out the mysterious Ambrosine again, but to do so he must have Iola and Alcander dismiss him first. Ioannes straightened up and said, "Mother, father, what have you called me for?"_

_"Son, you are becoming more like your mother every day. You do not dawdle, and instead wish to go right to the point. We will only keep you for a moment or so, so no need to haste through this meeting." His father boomed, laughing heartily._

_Iola smiled at her son with love. "My Ioannes, you are old enough to finally wed. You must find yourself a wonderful goddess who will love you and marry you. You only have until the end of the month. I am sorry to rush you into a marriage, but you have put off finding a bride long enough." Ioannes stumbled back, shocked._

_As quickly as possible, he regained his composure, and bowed. "Yes, mother. Yes, father. Thank you."_

_Iola smiled again, and Alcander waved a hand at him, chuckling still. "You are dismissed, my son." Ioannes bowed once more, then walked out of the throne room, blindly stumbling to his room once out of sight and earshot of his mother and father._

_Married?_

_By the end of the month? None of the goddesses he knew, which was all of them, held any appeal for him. Ioannes thought hard, going through every single goddess who did not have a husband. He came upon a certain name, and it fit perfectly. Unwed, beautiful, wise and a goddess. He tasted her name upon his tongue, and it burst forth, a beautiful name._

_"Ambrosine…"'_

Our tale pauses again, and the inked words fade.

Tomorrow, though, they will appear, clearer than before…


	6. Chapter 5: Ioannes?

_**Just my random thoughts… I am thinking of starting a new HP story when I finish this one. Summary: What if Dudley Dursley inherited some magical blood, and received a Hogwarts letter with Harry? What troubles, adventures and friendships would he encounter?**_

_**Sound good? I hope so xD**_

_**I also borrowed my sister's black acoustic guitar, and I am learning to play it. It's fun and kind of easy!!!**_

_**Well, the last chapter had a little twist, but from your reviews, you liked it.**_

_**This is a longish chapter, but it's longer than the last one, at least, so if you read this, review or my spirit will come and haunt you until you die a horrible death. Enjoy :)**_

_**(Also, to xpskl, you will just have to read and wait!!)**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Κεφάλαιο 5: "Ιωάννη?"**_

_'Ambrosine opened her eyes the next dawn to see birds chirping cheerfully outside her window, and the sun bringing it's radiant rays closer to the goddess, begging to touch her with it's warmth. Ambrosine laughed, and jumped out of bed. She quickly changed into another green gown, this one light green, with no sleeves. It fell to the floor, and had a gold crooked belt. She put her hair in a French plait, and weaved strands of gold into the copper. The result was that it glittered and shone in the bright sunlight outside._

_She glided to the dining area in her small palace, and sat down on a cushioned, straight-backed chair, waiting for her servant, Idylla, one of the few they have, as they think they should not enslave humans, to finish making the ambrosia, and bring her the latter, along with her nectar to drink._

_"Idylla, where is my brother this morn?" Idylla turned to Ambrosine, and gave a little curtsy._

_"Sir Damian is in his workshop, my lady, making Sir Arsenio's sword. He has told me to relay the message that he will be there all morning, and has already taken food."_

_Ambrosine smiled brightly at Idylla. "Thank you, Idylla. When the ambrosia is ready, you may be dismissed for the rest of the day."_

_Idylla grinned. "Thank you, my lady! You have a very kind heart." Ambrosine merely smiled, and looked at her now ready ambrosia._

_"Thank you, Idylla. I will see you when the sun rises tomorrow." Idylla curtsied once more, then left the dining area. Minutes later, Ambrosine heard a door close, and guessed that she had taken her leave. The goddess, preferring the smaller, less fine things of life, chose to use a metal fork and knife instead of golden. She quickly ate the ambrosia, savoring the sweet, sugary taste, then left for Damian's workshop._

_When she arrived, the sun was high in the sky, and she entered in time to see her brother finishing up Arsenio's sword. He set it on the side to cool, and turned, wiping his hands on a rag. "'Brosine! You did not fall on your way over, correct?" He said, chuckling._

_Ambrosine slapped Damian on his arm, and said, "No, my brother, I did not. Forgive me, but I assumed that I fell yesterday due to a rock, not of my own clumsiness. Your deduction skills are falling greatly, Dami."_

_Damian wrinkled his nose in protest. "'Dami', 'Brosine? I believe I sound like an infant, or a crying baby when you say that. Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I thought I was a full-grown man. Ah, the mistakes of the mind."_

_The goddess laughed, and it sounded like small tinkling bells were rippling through the atmosphere. "Dami," Ambrosine said, using the nickname to annoy her brother. "Are we going to enjoy ourselves today, or are you going to confine yourself to the hot air of your workshop?" Ambrosine looked around in disgust as she said this._

_Damian laughed, slinging an arm around his sister. "Ambrosine, don't worry. Let me set father's now-finished sword in a scabbard, and then we may go and play in the river, proving that you tie up your beautiful gown, which I am sure mother has sewn by her own hands." The redhead laughed, hugging her brother._

_"Thank you, brother. I will meet you by the river in five minutes time." Damian nodded, and turned to the sword. Ambrosine walked out of the workshop, and directed her feet towards the river, which was like diamonds in the bright summer sun. She dangled her feet in the water, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes time, she felt another presence sit beside her._

_Ambrosine opened her eyes, a smile upon her face. "Welcome, Da-" Her words were stopped, as the man sitting beside her was not her brother, after all. "Ioannes?" She questioned._

_"The only. How are you, Ambrosine? Have your feet stayed on the ground?" Ambrosine laughed._

_"Yes, son of Iola, they have. Thank you for being concerned with the matters of my feet, though." Ioannes laughed, and then stared off into the river, a sad expression on his face. Ambrosine lay a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Ioannes? You have a forlorn expression on your face." Ioannes turned his face to Ambrosine, and she was surprised to see that he had a few tears glittering in his eyes. But the next second, he blinked, and the sparkle was gone._

_"My mother and father have told me that I must marry by the end of the month. I do not know the punishment if I do not succeed." Ambrosine put a hand to her mouth and gasped._

_"Oh, I am so sorry!" The goddess looked away, toward the direction of Damian's workshop. "I do not want to marry; I prefer being free, and not weighed down." Ambrosine stated, shrugging her gown-laden shoulders._

_Ioanne's façade fell, and he buried his face in his arms. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to marry desperately no more than you. A month to have a relationship, a month to know each other, a month to wed?" He shook his head, and Ambrosine understood his emotion, although his arms muffled his voice._

_"'Brosine! Graeae wants us; she says that mother has something to say to you!" Damian's call reached Ambrosine from across the river, from his workshop._

_"Coming, brother!" The goddess called, standing up and brushing off her dress. "Your acquaintance was a pleasure, Ioannes. I shall keep my feet upon the ground, as I have been doing, for when we meet again."_

_As Ambrosine walked away, Ioannes noticed something. "She said for when we meet again… she wants to see me again!" He muttered to himself. As Ioannes walked back to his palace, there was a new spring in his step, and he was thinking that he might have some happy news for his mother.'_

Tomorrow, we shall once again start the new chapter, and the story shall pick up from where it ended.


	7. Chapter 6: Frightening Arrangements

_**To MsCardinal: No, I have never had a taste for the electric guitar. I really only like acoustic; I can now play Amazing Grace one note at a time! I can't play chords yet :(**_

_**To Lapulta: No, I am really just borrowing it. (The guitar, I mean.) Also, I told music4evah this, but not you, so here it is; on the thingy where you change chapters, like go forwards or backwards, it will say something like Chapter 1: Meetings. That is the Greek translation.**_

_**To : Don't judge yourself before you begin; both you and music4evah doubt that your stories will be as good as mine, but mine really isn't that good. There are probably many grammar errors and words that don't fit. Both your stories, and all others, will most likely be wonderful!**_

_**To xpskl: Yes, I wanted her to be more outgoing :)**_

_**To zammie and ian and amy fan: Oh, don't worry. This chapter and the next few might be kind of depressing.**_

_**Well, I will start giving thanks every chapter, as I need to be thanking my wonderful reviewers!!!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter. It's pretty short. **_

_**Oh, and ForeverDayDream, you will find out! Thanks for your awesome review, by the way. It was the best!**_

**_I AM SO SORRY THAT I UPDATED THREE+ DAYS LATE. FANFICTION WOULD NOT UPLOAD UNTIL TODAY._**

**_I did not get ANY ideas from PJO. I haven't read it, so stop thinking I did, please. Sorry if that was mean. REVIEW!_**

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Κεφάλαιο 6: Tρομακτική Ρυθμίσεις**_

_'Ambrosine walked through the door, and saw Hesper sitting on a chair, looking forlorn. "M-mother? What is troubling you?"_

_Her mother turned her expressionless eyes upon her daughter, and sighed heavily. "Your father has been persuaded by Belen to… to do something for you."_

_Ambrosine sat down beside her mother, a confused expression upon her face. "What does Belen want? I am of no importance to him."_

_Hesper took her daughter's hand, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Belen has convinced your father… you are getting married. Your father is making an arranged marriage."_

_Ambrosine put a hand over her mouth, and thankfully it masked her gasp of horror. "B-but mother! I-I… I do not wish to… to m-marry!" Hesper locked Ambrosine in a tight embrace, and when she spoke it was a whisper that the goddess would not have heard, if Hesper's lips were not at her daughter's ear._

_"I tried to stop him. He said he did not wish you to marry, but Belen threatened to take it up with Alcander if he did not accept." Ambrosine nodded, tears making their way down her ashen face._

_"But, mother, who am I… m-marrying, then?" Hesper pulled away, wiping her eyes with her gown._

_"Belen," she said with disgust. "Has arranged that you will marry Jerome. Of course, he will only take the best for his son. I would agree with him, if it wasn't on the subject of women and marriage."_

_Ambrosine looked at her lap. "B-but… I think nothing of Jerome. From what I gathered of him, he is a spoiled… he is a spoiled god who thinks of nothing but himself!" She yelled the last part. "Of course! That was why he was staring at me so much! He wants me to be a dainty, fragile little housewife who massages his weathered, disgusting toes, and who dotes on him day and night! Well, I won't do it. I'll run away if I have to. I won't marry him!" By the time her scream was done, Ambrosine was pacing the large hallway, weeping silently._

_Without looking at her mother, or listening to her response, the redhead ran up the marble stairs to her bedroom, collapsing upon the silver sheets, not caring who or what saw her. All she wanted was to be alone. All she wanted was to mourn in peace. All she wanted was to be free.'_

This frightening story shall pause for this moon, but when the sun rises again, the story shall appear with a new chapter…


	8. Chapter 7: Illness and Confrontation

_**Well… It's official. **_

_**I have gotten and read the 7**__**th**__** 39 Clues book. It. Was. AWESOME!**_

_**No spoilers, though. It would ruin the awesomeness of the book. By the way, for the 39 Clues website, as storyteller221 asked, my Agent Card is: P26PTJJWXP. It's Amy/Ian, as my name is AmyxIanFan... Strange, huh?**_

_**LucianWriter77: I had trouble remembering his name at first, also. I suggest writing them down on a list for when you read the story :) It's 'Ioannes'. Thanks for the compliment; it means a lot!**_

_**Lapulta: Awww, thanks! It makes me feel loved! I see no reason why anonymous people shouldn't be able to comment. It's still constructive criticism, or compliments.**_

_**1011 . jade: Looky! I got your name right this time! I had to put the spaces in, though, so it wouldn't disappear like it freakishly does. Yes, the chapter was short. I made up for it here. Veeeeery close to 3 pages. Without this over-long AN, that is. **_

_**zammie and ian and amy fan: I hope that means that you can't wait to read more. Not fishing for compliments xD**_

_**psychoticbookgirl: When I read your comment, I burst out laughing. Which, probably wasn't all due to the comment, as I had just eaten a huge piece of carrot cake. Reminder to self: Do not each colossal piece of carrot cake, then drink an entire bottle of cream soda. Bad results.**_

_**Well, here it is! I personally liked this chapter very much, as it adds to the drama… dun, dun, dun….. ENJOY! AND REVIEW! – murders caps lock -**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Κεφάλαιο 7: Ασθένεια και Αντιπαράθεση**

'_Ambrosine refused lunch and dinner that night. She took shelter in her room, and wept there all day, lying among the silver sheets and golden pillows. She drew her curtains and locked the door, and when her mother tried to come and console her, she shouted, "Go away! I do not wish to see you!" There was a silence on the other end, and then footsteps walking away. _

_Her father came home later, when the moon had just risen, and when he heard of his daughter, who had spent all day crying, he was shocked, and tried to talk to her. __"A-Ambrosine? __My daughter, are you all right?" _

_Ambrosine was bitter, and screamed back, "Of course, you wouldn't care! I hate you, father! You said you would get me to marry, and I guess you have! Now go away!" She did not hear him walk away, as she was once again weeping. _

_The goddess stayed alone, with only the spirits of the gods to comfort her. In the middle of the night, Damian heard dry sobs coming from his sister's room, and quickly went to his workshop. An hour later, her brother came in, and with a key that he had forged to match the lock, he slipped inside. He saw her sleeping on the marble floor, tears still wet upon her porcelain skin. _

_He picked her up in his arms, and set her upon her bed, which was destroyed, most likely a victim of Ambrosine's anger. Damian sat by her all through the night, because she had developed a fever, and sponged her forehead with cool water from the well. The next morn, she was no better, and was tossing and turning in her sleep. He picked her up again, as she was light as a feather, and carried her to his father. _

"_Father, Ambrosine has a fever. I sat by her all through the moon, but it has not broken. We need to take her to Aceso, now, before it gets worse and develops into a worse illness." As expected, Arsenio turned pale, and held out his arms for his daughter. _

"_Damian, give her to me." Damian narrowed his eyes and turned away. _

"_No. I will carry my sister, as this it is your doing that this is happening. If mother were not out with Graeae, I would not have even come to you." The god lowered his head in shame, but quickly looked back up, fire in his eyes. _

"_Come, son. We must have haste on our side." With those words hanging in the air, they departed, running for Aceso. _

_After a few minutes of running, and many whispered words of courage to Ambrosine, they reached the small palace of Aceso, and quickly pounded on the colossal oak doors. In five seconds time, the door opened just enough for a servant to see out._

_"Are you calling on the goddess of healing, Aceso?" She said._

_"Yes. I am Arsenio, and this is my son Damian, and my daughter Ambrosine. She developed a fever in the night, and it has not broken yet." The servant stepped out, and placed a hand on Ambrosine's forehead, quickly withdrawing it._

_"Come in, and follow me, quickly. She needs to see Lady Aceso right away." The servant stepped into the palace, and closed the door behind them. "I am Philantha, Lady Aceso's maid-in-waiting. The Lady is in her bedchamber at the moment, so she might not be pleased to see you at first, as we will have to intrude on her privacy."_

_Philantha was walking briskly, but Arsenio and Damian could keep up easily. Ambrosine stirred in her restless sleep, and muttered, "Ioannes… Damian… Graeae…" before falling back into a deep, seemingly endless slumber. They reached the bedchamber of Aceso, and Philantha quickly, yet politely, knocked on the door._

_"Who knocks?" came a musical voice from the other side of the door, which sounded annoyed._

_"Lady Aceso, Sir Arsenio, god of the sun, has his son and daughter here to see you, as his daughter has a high fever which has not broken. She has been sleeping for hours, and perhaps hallucinating." The door was thrown open, and Aceso stood in the doorway, a determined look on her face._

_"Follow me, and quickly!" The goddess broke into a run, heading for another room, which took two minutes to reach. "It sounds like… Ambrosine, correct?" Damian nodded. "It sounds like Ambrosine has stress, as that is what the symptoms say to me. It has to be major, or else she would not be hallucinating, and the fever would have broken. I have to treat her now, or else it could get worse. Will you excuse us, gentlemen?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she scooped Ambrosine into her arms, and carried her into the room, Philantha closing the door behind her._

_Arsenio sat in a chair, and sighed. Damian sat across from him, looking at him icily. "Remember when I was a young child, and you were my hero? You told me to never be influenced by anyone or anything. Now, here we are, waiting to hear the news about Ambrosine, who might become fatally ill, all because you gave into your idiotic friend, Belen. And now what do I think? I certainly do not think you are my hero anymore."_

_Damian got up and stalked away, where he was going, though, Arsenio did not know. He sat back, and a tear rolled down his perfectly sculpted face._

_Arsenio hated not having control._

_He hated to have his son mad at him._

_He hated to hurt his daughter._

_And, most of all, he hated having to wait to know if Ambrosine, his only beloved daughter, would be well again.'_

The moon rises high in the sky, and I must pause in this tale.

When the dawn breaks, the lock on the book will break, and I shall begin again…


	9. Chapter 8: Conversation

**_Hello, my faithful readers. I hope you are enjoying The Story of Ambrosine and Ioannes! I certainly am enjoying writing it :)_**

_**This chapter has mostly Aceso, and it's very, very short, so sorry if you are disappointed.**_

_**psychoticbookgirl: The preview is good. It's very suspicious. I was a TAD disappointed in the book, though, but I won't tell you why until you've read the book ;D**_

_**zammie and ian and amy fan: It was a very good book :) (Don't read that review unless you want a spoiler)**_

_**LucicanWriter77: Um… OK xD What are the adjectives for? I am tired, and I have a headache, so I am slow tonight.**_

_**Madrigal in training: Karma is a very good thing to blame. Especially when your dad refuses to be a punching bag.**_

_**Lapulta: Aww! Thanks :) And trust me, you would be good at an Ian/Amy story, I'm sure. And, not trying to be a grammar freak, but 'emmotion' should be 'emotion'. Sorry. I am such a perfectionist it's scary. **_

_**xpskl: Thanks! Yeah. Reminds me of Ian in the third book. ("I CAN'T SIT! HE BIT ME ON MY BUM!") Ah, Ian, always the snotty, yet totally cute, whiner. I hate you, yet I can't resist you. CURSE YOU CUTE ENGLISH BOYS!**_

_**1011 . jade: Looky! I got it right – again! I'm a smarty! Yeah, I'm against giving spoilers. I think it's pretty low, sometimes, because then you ruin it for everyone.**_

_**Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Κεφάλαιο 8: Συνομιλία**

_'The head servant came into the room, and bowed low before Iola and Alcander, who were hearing who their son would prefer to marry. As the man walked into the golden throne room, he caught just a snippet of what Ioannes was saying. "—name is Ambrosine, and she is the daughter of Hesper, and granddaughter of Graeae. She has a brother –" he stopped as soon as he saw the servant come into the room._

_"My Lord Alcander, the goddess by the name of Aceso calls upon you." He bowed out of the room, and the goddess swept in. She bowed low in front of Alcander and Iola, but Iola just waved her away._

_"Aceso, old friend, what did you come here for? Let us pass over the formalities." Aceso looked what might have been a smile, if she was not so grave. Because of the latter, her facial expression turned into a grimace._

_"Iola, sister, Ambrosine, daughter of Hesper and Arsenio, has fallen gravely ill. It is not just because of the stress that has been placed upon her shoulders, with her expected marriage with Jerome, but also that she had poison placed in her nectar from the previous night. I managed to stop the worst of the effects, but she is still in a deep sleep and has a fever. It might be months before she fully recovers."_

_At this, Ioannes turned a pasty color, and rushed out of the room, screaming, "Jerome!" When Aceso turned back to the rulers, they had both gone a pale white also._

_"Call the highest gods. We must discuss this." Alcander ordered. Aceso bowed again, then rushed out of the room, presumably to tell her servants to gather the gods, then go back to caring for Ambrosine._

_Iola looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. "Who would have poisoned the sweet goddess of spring?"_

_Alcander could only shake his head in mystery.'_

Since the lock last broke, it has been two moons.

However, is only one moon until I begin to read again…


	10. Chapter 9: Anger and Sisters

**Well, sorry it takes me sooooo long. I say one day, then it turns out to be two days. I used a line from my story, and if you find it, you get one 4Eva point. That can buy you a used napkin, by the way, so I wouldn't waste it.**

**MsCardinal: WAAAAAH! Sorry, I feel sooooo bad for not updating enough! And you will find out. It's kind of a Drama/Romance/Friendship/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort fic. I wish I had that many subjects :P**

**iluvdance622: Why, thank you. Who wouldn't? xD I am very modest. EVERYONE knows that about me.**

**1101 . jade: I GOT YOUR NAME RIGHT AGAIN! I am going to say that every time, because I like being annoying!!!!! Thanks :)**

**LucianWriter77: Exactly the opposite, actually. I like the dude you mentioned because someone needs a little competition. THERE WERE NO SPOILERS IN THIS REVIEW!**

**music4evah: I believe that anyone who has read your Fanmail, or Deathmail, story knows that you hate Jonah with a fiery passion. I hate Jonah with a fiery passion. We hate Jonah with a fiery passion. Moon Mice hate Jonah with a fiery passion.**

**zammie and ian and amy fan: You are absolutely correct. I will not tell you anything! Alcander is Alistair, or Zeus. **

**Lapulta: OK, good, because I am one most of the time. I am very tired this morning, however, so I just looked over any grammar mistakes. Tiredness can do that to you! :(**

**Suki-chan14: Thank you so much! Means a lot :)**

**xpskl: Hey, you changed your picture again! To be honest, I don't know who would poison her either :P I'm still thinking it over.**

**Without further adieu -- (someone whispers) One second, please. (Has a whispered conversation with a mysterious figure in the shadows) All right, sorry. Without further ado, I present to you, **

**THE SOMETHING CHAPTER OF THE STORY OF AMBROSINE AND IOANNES! – crickets chirp – wow, tough crowd.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Κεφάλαιο 9: Ο θυμός και αδελφές**

_'As soon as Ioannes heard that Ambrosine was to be married to Jerome, he felt all the blood in his face drain. The air felt like it was glass, and if you moved, you bled._

_He then felt anger in his body. It stung him like a thousand needles itching to puncture his skin, and then he burned with anger. Ioannes wanted to kill Jerome. His 'best friend' has just taken away the only one whom he would even consider marriage with! _

_Her beauty, her personality, and her bubbly attributes just made him joyful, and he wouldn't mind spending every day with it. Although at the moment, he sounded like a sappy puddle, he knew that it was true. Ioannes might not be in love, but perhaps he was falling into its deadly trap, even though he had seen the girl only a few times. _

_Ioannes stalked out of the room, releasing a small corner of his rage by screaming, "Jerome!" He walked, not ran, because Ioannes knew that if he started running, he would run straight to Jerome, and most likely murder him on the spot. But, he couldn't help himself, and he started running powerfully. He was heading right to the door of Belen's house. _

_When Ioannes reached the front door of his palace, however, his progress was halted by a beautiful figure in a golden gown. "Ioannes, brother, where in Alcander's name do you believe you are running?" _

_The god scowled, and tried to push Narcissa out of the way. "Sister, move now, or I will have to get you from the door by force." _

_The dark-headed girl simple narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "And, brother dear, how do you think you will do that? Where are you going anyway?" Against his will, the god flushed a small bit, but held his head up high, trying to hide it. _

_Narcissa, however, caught this gesture, and smiled nastily. "Out to see that Ambrosine goddess again, are we, Ioannes?" At this, she put a hand over her mouth, so she looked like a shocked, over-sized doll. "Oh, but isn't she deathly ill? Didn't someone poison her, if I am correct? Oh, poor Ioannes. His soon-to-be wife might fall into everlasting slumber." Ioannes screamed at his sister. He was overcome with anger, and he slung her over his shoulder, and took her to her bedchamber. _

"_You will stay in here, and if you tell mother and father about this, I swear on Alcander's name that you will regret it." With that, he locked the door, and took off for Belen's house.'_

Words disappear, as if black magic

But, tomorrow, with the same magic, they will come back to aide us in this story.


	11. Chapter 10: Visiting

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been really busy, since I have CYT (Christian Youth Theater), and I am trying out for Les Miserables in March. Hope for me! I want to be Eponine.**

**Hey, guys, check out music4evah's Amy and the Beast. It's my favorite entry! Yea, I sound like an eager little child, but I love her stories. They are so… hmm. I'm just going to use the same word I did at the bottom of this chapter. Enticing.**

**Anyways. This chapter is really short, but I'll get back into my long chapters now, all right? And, zammie and ian and amy fan, yes, she did get poisoned. And it's Belen :) But, yes, he is the father of Jonah, or Jerome.**

**TO THE REST OF YOU!**

**Lapulta: Thank you! You never fail to make me feel good inside. Well, I'm a lot like Natalie, no bragging, except for the dart gun thing. ("Hey, dad, for my birthday, can I have a dart gun?") And 'Narcissa'. Kind of like the flower, or the Greek tale, Narcissus. **

**xpskl: Thank you for remembering her goddess name! I am sorry if you have been having trouble remembering them. It becomes habit for me, since I read. Oh, and a spoiler. William McIntyre and NRR will be coming in soon!**

**1011 . jade: I won't say it this time, as I am probably getting annoying. Eh, what the heck? Looky! I got your name right! Thanks! I'm updating now, but sorry for the 5+ day wait.**

**Suki-chan14: Thanks :) You are another one of those people who make me all warm and fuzzy inside. EW! FUZZ BALLS INSIDE MY SOUL! GET THEM OUT!**

**iluvdance622: Next chapter, he really will go there. There MIGHT be a fight. Thanks for the ideas!**

**music4evah: I know, I'm trying to get back in my stride. I hyperventilated two days before, and then yesterday, I was really dizzy. Like, when I moved, the floor tilted and I fell down. I'm hopefully better now, but I don't know. I hope this one is kind of good! Thanks for the compliment. Moon Mice are good. Did you know that their brains are really good to eat in a stew??**

**Well, here's the chapter. Sorry if you are disappointed. I am disappointed in myself for waiting so long, then writing so little. I'll update tomorrow, I PROMISE, and it will be a longer chapter. – pinky promise's with every person reading this – There. It's settled!**

**Enjoy the chapter! (As much as you can.)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_'Damian sat next to his sister's bedside, head bowed, and asleep. Ambrosine had been allowed to go back to her bedchamber in her house, but Aceso made a visit every hour to pour herbs and medicines down her throat. The goddess was still in a deep sleep, and Aceso was hoping that she would wake up soon._

_Her heartbeat was, yes, growing stronger every few hours, but that didn't mean it couldn't still stop at any moment. Damian had come into the room as soon as Ambrosine was placed there, and had faithfully sat there all day long. But, he had fallen asleep a little after two in the afternoon, because he had stayed up so late the other night, trying to break his sister's fever. _

_A knock on the door game, and Damian stirred, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He rose and walked to the door, opening it and seeing Ioannes there. He bowed a little bit, keeping his eyes on him. _

_"Son of Alcander, why are you here? Pardon my rudeness." Ioannes smiled a little, but then he turned his gaze upon Ambrosine, and he became grave again. _

_"I am here to visit your sister, Ambrosine. News fell to my ears that she was ill." Damian looked at the sleeping goddess. _

_"She was gravely, but, thank Alcander, her fever has broken, and she is doing a little better." Ioannes grinned at this news. _

_"That is good news indeed." For the rest of the day, Ioannes and Damian sat next to Ambrosine's bedside, and Ioannes completely forgot where he was headed in the first place.'_

As pages flip closed, we mourn the loss of the story, for today.

But tomorrow, we shall rejoice, for the words will take up their weaving again, and we will once more become enticed.


	12. Chapter 11: What Is Happening?

**_Me be too exausted to answer to any reviews right now._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'll two two chapter of reviews next time, OK? Yea. Enjoy this is a lot longer. Bye._**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_After sitting by Ambrosine's bedside for an hour, the sun began to set, and Aceso came in, with her usual herbs and potions. But, this time, she came up to Ioannes and Damian, and said, "I would like to be along with her, now. You need to eat and get some sleep. She will be awake with the sun. Thank you for your constant faith." _

_Damian sighed dejectedly, and walked out of the room, head bowed in fear. Ioannes, however, stayed firm. "Why should we leave? I can have a tray and cot brought for me. She needs to see a familiar face when she wakes up." He protested. _

_Aceso rose up to her full height, and, in a very deadly voice, said, "Son of Alcander, I suggest you leave this room before I bring in Arsenio and make him get out his whip." Ioannes, although he was very brave, paled more than the snow in the winter, and scrambled out of the room. _

_After he was out of the bedchamber, he knew what he had to do. He walked, or more accurately, jogged, out of the cozy castle. He was headed for Belen's house._

_Ioannes, filled with rage, knocked on the door of the god of wine. Jerome answered the door, and when he saw Ioanne's anger-contorted face, he tried to slam the door. Ioannes, however, had a different idea, and threw the door open, splintering it. Jerome backed away and threw a chair in his path. "I-I-Ioannes? What i-is wrong?"_

_Ioannes stopped as if surprised, then glared. When he spoke, it sounded as if through clenched teeth. "You know very much what is wrong. I was going to try to marry her, Jerome. And you just took that away from me." Jerome looked shocked. _

"_I-I swear I didn't know, Ioannes! I wouldn't've, um, s-set it up if I had known that!" Ioannes' face became unrecognizable through the rage in his face. _

"_You… Y-you set it up?" He said, shaking with rage. "Y-you set up a marriage… With the w-woman I was going to try to marry? You fiend!" He lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Jerome's shirt. He drew his fist back and brought it crashing forward, right into his supposedly best friend's nose. _

_As he stepped back, shock on his face, a flow of crimson-red blood flowed from Jerome's face. He looked up at Ioannes in pain, but then in loathing. _

"_Geb oub of my house. Now." He said, the thick blood garbling his words of hate. Ioannes, still shocked that he did such a felony to his ex-best friend, turned tail and ran, not looking back one time. _

_A few minutes later, he collapsed on a grassy hillside in grief and muttered, "Oh, Alcander, what is going on with my life?"_

Soon we shall begin again, and those are the most important words of this story.


	13. Chapter 12: Mysterious Happenings

**I am not going to do the reviews and everything anymore. I'm really tired and overworked. I have an audition for Les Miserables coming up this month. I'm singing Colors of the Wind by Pocahontas. Wish me luck… Please. Enjoy this chapter; it's a good amount, and very dramatic. **

_**Review and enjoy the Mythical Love Contest!**_

_**~QOW**_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

'_Seconds, minutes, hours and days passed. Ambrosine's strength slowly retuned to her, and before a moon had passed, she was frolicking in the flowers, and splashing in the streams again. It was as if the illness had never happened. The goddess was almost… stronger, in a way. Yet the question lingered; who could have poisoned this beautiful woman? Who could want her dead upon the floor?_

_Ambrosine was happy. That is, until she found out that her wedding with Jerome was two weeks away. When this grave news came upon her ears, she immediately confined her self to her room. No one, Damian, Arsenio, Hesper, or Graeae could come and comfort and console her. Arsenio was the one who came constantly, and at all hours of the day, you could hear a knocking. Damian always banished him from the doorway though, with a cold glare and words that dripped with icicles. The faithful brother still believed that Ambrosine's almost fatal illness was the fault of her own father._

_Jerome eventually came to talk to her, at the request of Belen and Arsenio. Ambrosine would become silent when he came, and nothing could be heard at all from her bedchamber. Damian, however, would speak with him. They would talk about things that were happening with the gods, at home and such. Jerome looked like he had a broken nose, and although he was quite cheerful when Damian asked what happened, the god of the sea snapped back, "None of your business!" Damian was taken aback, but quickly regained his posture. Then, to his mistake, he asked about Ioannes. Jerome had no change in himself, except the skin around his mouth turned white, and he replied, "Ioannes are I are no longer acquaintances." Then, he turned away and left. _

*~*

_Ambrosine, needing sunlight, took cautious steps out of her bedchamber, and was soon by the stream where, only a week or two ago, Damian and herself had weaved crowns. She smiled, and the wind carried the words, "Queen Ambrosine…" She laid on her back, and watched the cotton clouds drift by. Behind her, however, a figure approached from across the trail of water. But her eyesight did not include this man._

_As his eyes laid upon across the goddess across from him, her copper hair fanned out, her name bubbled to his lips, but yet he clamped down, and did not let it escape. She was going to marry Jerome. That was that. And so he sat down on the grassy bank and let her beautiful name fall back down his throat. As he watched her, she sat up, and turned her head. She would have seen him, except her back was to him. She looked confused, and Ioannes focused on what she might be confused at. Suddenly, it was clear. The ground was shaking!_

_The sky went black with clouds that looked like storm clouds. But, if it was a storm, it had blown in far too quickly. Suddenly, a shape in the clouds took shape. A chariot? Yes! It was a chariot with black horses pulling it. A figure took place in the chariot, someone with a look of greed on his face. It went down to Earth, and grabbed Ambrosine by her gown, then pulled her into the chariot, before turning around and going back into a chasm in the Earth that closed immediately. Ioannes sat there for a few minutes, before running to Mount Olympus, with only one thought in his mind, that soon came out of the dry lips. "Hades… took Ambrosine!"'_

As we hear the lock click, we knowingly understand that it has closed for this day.

When the lock opens, another chapter shall be revealed, and we shall continue with this tale.


	14. Chapter 13: Black Prison

**Enjoy this chapter… It's pretty long. I mean, not VERY long, but it's a page in word, at not a quarter of a page, which some of my chapters have been. I am going to be vain and rude again, and ask you to vote for me. I am competitive. **

_**Byyyyyyyye… Thanks for the reviews!**_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

'_Ambrosine woke, and found herself in a room with tiles, columns and a ceiling made of pitch-black onyx. The last thing she remembered was being pulled into a chariot, and being taken away from the river, away from the lulling sound that was so much like a heartbeat… The goddess was frightened, so, even though it was summer, she concentrated, and called a bluebird to her._

_She would have the bird bring a message to her mother or brother. Maybe even Father, if the bird couldn't find anyone else. She waited for many minutes, but no twittering sound broke the deafening silence. As her eyes, now glittering with tears, adjusted to the gloomy darkness, she saw a door on the other side of the large room. Ambrosine walked, silently, to the door, and reached out a hand to pull it open._

"_Ouch!" echoed throughout the room, and she wrapped her hand in her gown's apron. The door was some kind of static energy. Ambrosine's hand throbbed with pain, and she clenched her teeth, ignoring it. When the pain still didn't end, she removed her apron from around the hand, and bit on it._

_She had worn a simple dress today, a serving maid's uniform. She wanted to get out unnoticed, and it had aided her. If only she had known what would have happened, she never would have left the house… never!_

_Ambrosine wracked her mind, trying to find out who could have taken her prisoner. She first went through the list of gods, but she did not find one who fit, until she came to one, a god she had never met, and she was certain she didn't want too._

"_Hades, god of the Underworld…"_

_*~*_

_Ioannes went straight to Mount Olympus, and he ran so fast, that he was quite exhausted of breath. All he could think about was Ambrosine, and how Hades had snatched her like a handkerchief from the air. The god knew that the chasm meant the Underworld, but he still did not know why Hades had taken her there! Revenge, maybe? He did not know. He reached the door of his palace, and he threw it open. He pushed aside the servant, who automatically said, "Hello, sir, would you like to call…" Ioannes did not hear the rest, as he was already pushing through the giant gold doors of the Throne Room of Iola and Alcander._

"_Mother! Father! Ambrosine has been stolen away by Hades!" Alcander stood up, a look of rage upon his face, and down below, they heard the sky crackle with lightning._

_Iola placed a small, delicate hand upon his huge, muscled arm, and said quietly, "Alcander, dear, calm down. We shall find this daughter of Hesper, and we shall find her in good health. We need to call a council of the gods, Alcander, not unsheath our terror on the helpless mortals below."_

_Alcander slowly sat down, his anger slowly ebbing away from the look on his face. His wise eyes sought out Ioannes, and when they met their target, he gave a sharp, curt nod._

"Call the gods. I am not pleased with my brother, Hades. We shall get back Ambrosine, no matter what the cost. Go, my son. May the speed of the goddess Nike be with you." Ioannes gave a quick bow, then ran out of the Throne Room, his feet fixed upon his target.'


	15. Chapter 14: The Council Part 1

_**OK, this one isn't as long as I promised. That is because the next chapter is the last chapter. And THAT one is going to be VERY long. I can only write so many long chapters.**_

_**Enjoy. My audition for Les Miserables is today. I'm not nervous, but pretty soon my brain will wake up, and I will be. So, yea. Bye! (Next chapter is the LAST ONE! OH MY GOSH WE'VE COME A LONG WAY :D)**_

_***walks off. Faint scream says, "IT'S TODAY?! AAAAAAAAAAA!" Sound of something breaking.***_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

'"_SERVANT! Where is my ambrosia?" Alcander rumbled, sitting leisurely on a large, golden throne, Iola next to him, on a delicate silver throne, although her presence was not any more underestimated. The servant, with sweat on his brow, rushed forward. "My lord, the food servant is bringing it for you." Alcander snarled, and turned away. The servant bowed deeply, his eyes on the great god the entire time, as if seeing if he would be turned to ashes with the great thunderbolt in the god's hand._

_Iola, however, being kinder, smiled at the servant. "I am deeply sorry if we are hastening you, servant, but the council of the gods is today, and we must prepare!" The servant bowed again, and rushed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, a lady servant swept into the room, her white gown embroidered with gold, and silver woven into her fragile golden braid. _

"_My lord Alcander," she said, bowing to both of the gods. "The gods you called upon, gods of the highest place on Mount Olympus, have arrived." Alcander's face softened, and he nodded. _

"_Thank you. You are dismissed." With one final dazzling smile, the servant swept from the room. The door at the front of the room burst open, and in swept some of the gods who would be most important in this quest, if it every was to take place. _

_Arsenio, god of the Sun, sat upon a yellow throne, with beams of light on it. Hesper, god of the Earth, sat upon a brown throne, with flowers, grain, and animals on it. Jerome, god of the Sea, swept in powerfully, and sat upon a throne the color of the sea, with foam almost dripping from the edges. _

_Ioannes, god of War, sat upon his throne, golden also, with spears and helmets, and which was unfortunately placed next to Jerome's. At this contact, the two scoffed, and stared in the opposite direction. Narella, goddess of Wisdom, came into the room, her intelligent gray eyes surveying the scene. She gracefully descended onto a bronze throne, scrolls pushed into the design._

_Lastly, Damian, god of Metalworking, walked in, stiffly. He sat on an iron throne, which had hammers. It was he who had created all these thrones, right in his shop._

_Alcander stood up, and the light buzzing of conversation came to a halt. "We," He boomed. "Are here to discuss the kidnapping of Ambrosine, goddess of Spring. Her flesh and blood are in this room. She is daughter of Arsenio, god of the Sun, and Hesper, goddess of the Earth." Hesper sat weeping in her throne. The crops of the earth, and the flowers, and all things bright and happy, had begun to die on the Earth. _

"_We must ask ourselves a difficult question, with an answer that can only be resolved by us. Do we rescue her?"'_


	16. Chapter 15: The Council Part 2

_**OK, I decided to be even MORE cruel. Don't hate me when I leave it here! Please don't! I just want it to be…. Dramatic. Well, this one ain't short. Well, it's in the middle. I can't write for long periods of time. Deal with it!**_

_**Right now, my dad is hooking up our brand-new 60-inch Sharp flat-screen TV! EEEEEE!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! The next one IS the very last….**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

'_Immediately, conversation arose. Damian stood up, and pounded his fist. "Of course we are going to rescue Ambrosine! She is my sister. If no one aides me, I shall go myself!" _

_Athena rose from her throne, and said, "I agree with the son of Arsenio on a small amount of terms. We made a pact with Hades, and if we break the written agreement, a war could break out! If we rescue the young goddess, we must do it carefully, so that Hades does not see us. A war of the gods would not be the right thing to happen. The mortals on Earth would be caught, and there would be slaughter!" _

_Arguments arose. Arsenio walked to Athena, a look of rage upon his features. "There is no way to go into the Underworld without Hades detecting us," Athena nodded slowly. "Then you are saying that we should let my daughter perish there? With that demon? _

"_No!" Jerome cried out, "We have to rescue Ambrosine! She is my bride!" All gods and goddesses were shouting, and arguing. Alcander had even joined them! Iola was just sitting with her head in her hands. _

_Ioannes' eyebrows came together, and he stood up. Using his loudest voice, he shouted, "QUIET!" The room became silent at once. "Return to your thrones, and sit. This is not a debate. We are going to rescue her, and that is that. All that we need to find out now is __**how**__." Jerome stood up. _

"_That goes for I also." Athena spoke with wisdom next. _

"_As goddess of battle strategy, you will need me to accompany you on your quest." The room was silent, as the weight of the situation pressed upon all the shoulders of the occupants. Sweat formed on some foreheads, although the golden room was as cool as a Spring breeze. _

_Arsenio and Hesper stood up. "For my daughter, I would risk my life." Hesper said. Arsenio nodded in agreement. One by one, the rest of the gods stood up, raising a hand and agreeing. _

_Finally, Alcander stood up. "Now, we need to form a plan. Quickly." The room was filled with murmurs, as the strategy began to take place._

_*~*_

_Ambrosine sat in the onyx room for what seemed like days. In reality, it was only a few hours. Finally, the door opened, and in swept what looked like a long black cloak. The hood turned up, and a grating voice said, "Follow me, unless you wish to be reduced to ashes." _

_The goddess, fear struck deep into her heart, stood up, refusing to let this strange thing see her scared. "I refuse to leave until you tell me what is going on here. Hades obviously wants something with me, and so I doubt that he would allow you to strike me dead." The figure made a growling sound. _

"_My lord Hades would like to see you. Now come, or he will be most displeased with you." The goddess realized that she would get no more answers out of this man, if it was even a man, and so she quickly followed him. The man grabbed her wrist, and pulled her along to a bath chamber. "Enter that door. A woman will be waiting to dress and bathe you." Without another word, he swept away._

_Ambrosine cautiously opened the door. Inside was another onyx room, only this time, with rubies and diamonds and pearls set into the walls and ceiling. The floor was jade. Ambrosine saw an old hag, ready to made her acceptable for the god of the underworld. The hag grabbed the young woman and pulled her into a chamber with a deep impression in the floor. She filled it up with water in a snap of her fingers. She quickly plunged her into the water and scrubbed her, hard. Then she took her out and gave the goddess a gown that was black as night. With tears running down her face, she clothed herself in the morbid garment. _

_Next, she made Ambrosine chew mint leaves, and sprayed her with perfume. The hag pulled the fine hair until she cried out, and then brutally pulled it into a plait. She looked over the frightened goddess, and nodded, then scowled. She snapped her fingers again, and the figure in the black cloak entered, and once again grabbed Ambrosine by the wrist, dragging her painfully to the chamber where the demon known as Hades resided. _

_But suddenly, a thunderbolt struck the man, and he disappeared into black smoke with a shriek! _

"_Daughter of Hesper," Zeus whispered. "Follow me, and keep your footsteps quiet. We are rescuing you!"'_


	17. Chapter 17: The End

'_Ambrosine stared up at Alcander, her green eyes glistening with crystal tears in the torchlight. Alcander took her tiny hand in his large one and guided her through passageways and rooms, often pulling her aside and covering her mouth with his hand if he heard something strange echoing in the onyx labyrinth. They finally reached a wooden door, and Alcander pushed her through before entering himself, pushing the door closed behind him, locking it tightly. Ambrosine faced her rescuers, seeing the many of them._

_Ioannes heart lifted as Ambrosine's face became adorned with wonder. Such simple beauty, yet it filled the room. Her face lit up, and the tears that she had been struggling to hold back slid down her face freely, and she ran towards him. But instead of embracing Ioannes, she ran past him and jumped into Damian's arms, who let out a strangled cry and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Ioannes turned away, his face dropping, his heart filling with bitterness. He looked up at his father, who placed a hand on his shoulder. The great god of the sky tried to show pity in his eyes, but Ioannes just averted his eyes to the floor._

_Damian laughed and swung Ambrosine around, reveling in a rare moment of happiness – happiness in Hell. Arsenio grabbed Ambrosine's arms when Damian set her down, and gently pulled her to face him. "Daughter," Arsenio started, smiling at her with love clear in his eyes, staring at her – brown into jade. "I will not push love to you. The marriage is off. Your freedom is restored to you." As he spoke, Jerome scowled and faced the wall, arms crossed, anger clearly painted on his face. However, Ambrosine, filled with unbelievable happiness, let out a cry of joy and hugged her father, his tears mixing with her own. Narella put a gentle hand on Ambrosine's shoulder and turned her around, holding something behind her back._

"_Daughter of Arsenio, I am sorry to have to give you this, and have to order you to use it – but only if necessary," Narella held out a black dagger and Ambrosine drew back with a look of horror on her face. "I am sorry, but you must take it. While we… incapacitated as many people as we could, there are still guards, and Hades himself may come."_

_Ignoring the dagger, Ambrosine turned to Alcander. "How did you slip past Hades? How did you get here without him discovering your presence? Hades is as slippery as a sea snake, and cruel beyond words."_

_Ioannes answered before anyone else could, wanting the goddess to turn her gaze upon him. "We had my mother, Iola, pay a visit to Hades with some wine, as a gift. A sleeping potion had been added to the wine, but Hades devoured it before even taking time to pay attention to the taste. He has been asleep for a few hours, and Mother snuck in the gods and goddesses that you see before your eyes. However, the sleeping potion was not that strong, so Hades might wake any moment. Other than Hades, the others here are just humans, blinded by greed. Hades has given them all small powers, and they stay only to know that they are powerful. We encountered some, but they were easy to avoid, or…"_

_Ioannes trailed off, and Ambrosine covered her mouth with her hand, knowing what had been done. A blanket of guilt settled over her shoulder, shrouding her, for although the humans were blinded by greed and rage, they had still been beings, and because of her, they had been killed. Lives had been taken – for her sake. "So many deaths… so much pain." She whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. Damian wiped it away. _

"_It is not your fault, dear sister. The humans knew what they were doing; yet they still chose their path. They chose the easy path, the road filled with money, power, rewards – they chose wrong, that that is not your fault." Ambrosine nodded, tears still welling up in her eyes. Damian wrapped an arm around her waist, and turned to Alcander._

"_I believe that it is time to escape."_

* * *

_They walked the halls, stealth their friend. Many times they encountered trouble – a wrong turn, or a guard. If it was a wrong turn, they turned around and went the correct way, quickly trying to escape the labyrinth of Hell. If it was a guard… more death, and more pain came. One time, they came across a human who was patrolling a hallway, and just as Alcander was about to kill him with a bolt to the heart, Ambrosine stepped in front of him. _

"_No," She whispered softly, her bottom lip trembling. "There is another way," She stepped up behind the human, silently putting her hands on his head. He immediately collapsed to the floor, his chest slowly rising and falling. She stepped back, guilt in her beautiful features. "Killing is not the answer – he is simply unconscious. Why must you always jump straight to death like it's a friend?" She said, turning accusingly to her parade of rescuers. "Do you think that, just because they are humans, not gods, that they are lesser? That they deserve to die? That they don't deserve a life? They are simply looking for a different life – Hades himself might have even brainwashed some of these poor beings. Sometimes the gods disgust me." She said, stepping away from them, shaking her head._

_Ioannes gazed with wonder at the petite goddess, his thoughts swirling inside his mind like a tornado. How could she be so kind to the ones that kidnapped her? Who were intent on making her live in the Underworld? She was a mystery, and he wanted to solve her. Ioannes smiled. She was his love, and he wanted her. _

* * *

_The horde of gods and goddesses were almost at the exit. They had almost escaped from the Underworld, almost escaped from Hell. But almost wasn't good enough._

_A booming laugh came from all around them, and everyone backed up into a tight circle. Narella pressed something cold into Ambrosine's hand, and with disgust etched on her face, Ambrosine's fingers curled around the deadly dagger, holding it in front of her weakly. Alcander summoned a lightning bolt into his hands, aiming it threateningly all around them, searching for Hades. _

"_Show yourself, brother! You have kidnapped a goddess, that is a crime!" Hades laughter just grew in volume. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Alcander boomed, throwing the bolt at a wall, and a brilliant flash of light consumed the room for a moment, before fading to show a pile of crumbled onyx and marble. _

_Instantly, a cloud of black smoke surrounded everyone, binding them closer and closer together, until they were back to back, choking on the smoke that was blinding them and covering them. Suddenly, the smoke dispersed and formed into a body, the body of Hades, who was clapping mockingly and laughing still, slowly circling the band of rescuers and victim_

"_Oh, well done, brother. I must admit, you almost fooled me… almost. Your wife did not administer the correct amount of the potion, and I woke well before I should have. I have been watching your 'escape', if you may call it that. The more correct phrase, I believe, would be 'blindly stumbling'." Hades laughed at this, finding himself amusing, while the rest just glared at him._

"_Where is my wife, Hades? Where is Iola?" Alcander said quietly, rage sewn into his words. Hades stepped closer to him, staring into his eyes. Hades lips curled into a devious smirk, and Alcander stumbled back in horror, which, in turn, made Narella, Ioannes and Damian fall to the ground. _

"_WHERE IS SHE, YOU MONSTER?"_

_Hades chuckled. "Do not get too excited, brother. I can't kill her – we are immortal, have you forgotten? She is simply… not able to see you at the moment," Hades let out another cruel laugh. He was enjoying himself, Ambrosine saw. She needed to end this. She slowly backed up, pushing herself against the wall. No one saw._

_Alcander stepped forward, putting a lightning bolt to Hades throat, which made him back up in terror, holding his hands up. The god of the sky pushed him to the wall, trapping him. "Give me Iola, and maybe I will let you go with your head still intact."_

_Hades closed his eyes. "Please, brother, have some mercy! I'm so helpless, I'm just a poor, defenseless, all-powerful god." And with that, Hades opened his eyes, and they were full of fire – literally. He burst into flames, growing tall, fire flickering all around the room. Flames in torches grew to five feet tall, and the exits became guarded by bars made of fire. _

"_Did you think you could harm me?" Hades said, his voice demented, as if many were speaking with his mouth. "I am more powerful than all of you! I have been down here for centuries, practicing, growing in power, becoming more than all of you! I am more." And then he shrank again, the flames diminishing, although the torches and fire bars stayed the same._

"_You can't touch me," He said, standing right in front of Alcander, who had backed up in fear, throwing his arms around the other gods and goddesses. "I. Am. Mo-" And then, he fell silent, his eyes growing wide, full of pain. He collapsed to the floor, and behind him was Ambrosine, holding a dagger with gold blood on it in horror. She dropped it, and the dagger clattered to the floor. _

"_What have I done?" She said, putting her hands over her mouth. Alcander stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Nothing wrong. You have saved us."_

* * *

_They reached the outside world. Ambrosine smiled, stumbling forward, feeling the warm sun on her face, feeling the cold, dewy grass on her feet. _

"_I'm free." She whispered. She felt arms encircle her waist and lift her up. She looked down and saw Damian lifting her. Ambrosine laughed, and threw her arms out, imagining she was flying. She felt the wind lift her limp hair up, and Damian set her on his shoulders, running around._

_Ioannes watched from a small distance before turning to Arsenio. "Sir, may I speak with you?"_

_Arsenio turned, a knowing smile on his face, looking at the young man. "On what subject, Ioannes?"_

"_I think you know that already," Arsenio chuckled, turning to face Ambrosine and Damian. "But, I will restate it. I would like to speak with you about your daughter, Ambrosine."_

* * *

_Hades had lived, of course. The gods were immortal. But Alcander, being the highest authority, sentenced Hades to stay eternally confined to the Underworld, then announced this sentence unable to be changed or overruled. There was a weeklong celebration to honor this, and Ambrosine was noticeably the happiest. Arsenio took Ambrosine to a room during this celebration, and asked her a question. _

"_Daughter… Are you happy?" _

"_Yes, Father, I am very happy! Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" A look of worry crossed her beautiful face, and she placed a hand on her father's arm._

"_Not for you, daughter. For me, however, yes. I may have to give you away. You have had a marriage proposal, daughter." Arsenio said, a sad smile coming over his face._

_Ambrosine put a hand to her mouth, shocked. "Who has requested my hand, Father?"_

_Arsenio chuckled. "I believe you already know, Daughter."_

_Blushing slightly, she responded. "Even if I did believe I knew, Father, wouldn't it be more traditional if you told me, instead of holding me in such cruel suspense?"_

_A bold loud laugh filled the room, bouncing off the walls and settling in their hearts. However, there was a touch of sadness in Arsenio's eyes as his answer came in one word. "Ioannes."_

_Ambrosine laughed in joy and hugged her father, taking his hands and twirling around with him. "Yes, Father! Thank you so very much! Thank you!"_

_Arsenio held his little girl, now a grown goddess, and her hair became slightly wet from his salty tears. "Daughter, I love you. Very much."_

"_And I you, Father. I only wish…" She trailed off here._

"_What do you wish, Ambrosine? Tell me, I will try to bestow it."_

"_I only wish we had found who poisoned me, Father. That way we would be able to celebrate with more happiness and less caution."_

"_Oh, Daughter, I cannot believe it slipped my mind. We found who poisoned you. It was Narcissa, although not in her right mind." _

"_Narcissa?" Ambrosine gasped in disbelief. "Why would she poison me?"_

"_Hades took over her mind for a day, Ambrosine. He made her poison you, in order that you would be weaker, and therefore easier to kidnap. But do not worry, Daughter. She has a fate worse than death."_

_Ambrosine's lower lip trembled, and with a whisper, she asked, "What will happen to her, Father?"_

"_She will be forced to marry Hades. She will stay there with him for eternity."_

_A tear slipped down her cheek._

"_I agree with you, Father. That is a fate worse than death."_

_Arsenio nodded and held his daughter in his arms once more. He put his cheek against the top of her head, holding her tightly, his little girl, who would soon no longer be his._

* * *

_The wedding took place in spring, which was only right. And on the day that Ambrosine and Ioannes wed, the flowers everywhere blossomed like they had never bloomed before, and the birds sang the sweetest song that could ever be heard. As two hearts and lives became entwined, tears were shed and laughs were hearty, and finally, two souls became one. God and goddess became god and wife. _

_And as their happiness touched the sky and learned to soar, they lived happily ever after. The end.'_

As Ioannes finished reading the story of his own life and love, he closed the book and looked, with a smile, at his beautiful wife and children. Ambrosine laid her head on her husband's shoulder, and looked at her son and daughter. "And that was the story of how Mother and Father met. Did you enjoy it, children?" Ioannes asked.

The three-year-old twins clapped their hands and nodded. As Mother and Father embraced their children, the god Alcander looked down on them and smiled, for in that home, love was never-ending.

* * *

_**I rewrote it, as the original ending was displeasing. I wrote this for two hours straight, taking no breaks. I expect good feedback, children! *giggle***_

_**Oh, yeah. I'm not back, people. This has been bothering me for a VERY long time, and since I was typing up a new chapter of Vortex and I'm sick, I decided to write this for you, because many people told me it wasn't exactly pleasing.**_

_**What did you guys think? I tried to make it more action-y. By the way, you can now PM me again – I'll start answering, as I'm working on Vortex. But I will NOT be writing any stories for 39 Clues, that's still on my other account. **_

_**Review! ^^**_

_**~LOP**_


End file.
